Illusion of the mind
by Jade Ice Fire
Summary: Usagi is not happy with the way Mamoru thinks of her. Can she change the way he sees her? Or is it just an illusion...
1. Chapter 1

~Hello! This is my first ever FanFic. I hope you all enjoy it, and please let me know if anything needs to be worked on! Other than that have a nice day!

_**Illusion of the mind**_

Usagi stood alone on the street in the late afternoon sun, staring up into the sky as birds flew over head by the hundreds.

She smiled dreamily, "How nice it must be…" she sighed softly to herself.

Mamoru barely caught the words from where he stood watching her.

Having just left his last class of the day, he had seen her striding purposefully toward the building of creative arts, and puzzled over why she was on the college campus to begin with.

Just then a roaring motorcycle startled the migrating birds from their perches in the near by trees, sending them in an arch overhead.

He looked up for a moment and thought to finish her sentence, _` To be so free…` _Mamoru sighed to himself.

Then he turned the corner so the girl with the golden odango's wouldn't see him, and headed toward the crown to see his friend.

Usagi saw him from the corner of her eye as he looked up to the sky with a slight wistful smile on his face and her breath caught. She had never seen him like that before, not angry or sardonic at all.

She nearly turned to him when he moved and she just watched him head in the direction of the game center.

A small frown played on her lips as she ascended the steps Mamoru had just moments before descended.

She walked down a marble tiled hall filled with paintings and sculptures to a door of a conference class with a sign near by that read:

**Study course: openings available, advancement in writing/arts. **

Usagi signed her name in the log book and went to take a seat hoping she didn't run into anyone she knew.

* * *

Makoto sighed as she sat down on one of the available seats of an arcade game.

Mamoru and Motoki looked up in surprise at the usually optimistic girl. Motoki came over and, with concern in his eyes, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's got you down Mako-Chan?"

She shrugged and sighed

"Ami-Chan has cram school, Rei-Chan has major chores and Usagi is… I'm just board."

Mamoru's eyebrow shot up at her avoidance to talk about the dumpling head.

Motoki looked over to him "Mamoru didn't you say you just saw Usagi?"

He looked up from the crane game "I saw her over by the campus but I thought she was on her way here. I mean what could the dumpling head have to do at a collage?"

Motoki looked puzzled by that. "Why would Usagi go that way after school? It's a half a block farther than the other way."

A smile formed on his lips "Unless she was looking to bump into some one."

Mamoru raised his brow again and stood up. "I don't think I like where this is heading so I'm going to go on home and forget I ever saw that look in your eye, Motoki."

Mamoru slid his new brown leather jacket on and headed out of the game center to the last place he had seen Usagi, grabbing a paper on the way.

_`No one ever said I wasn't curious. ` _He thought along the way with a smug smile on his lips.

Mamoru sat on a bench in a small grassy area across from the building of creative arts and began to read the news. Almost ten minutes later he saw a flicker of brown and tan fly by.

He looked up to see Usagi's friend Makoto rush by and run straight up the steps across the path from where he sat.

His brow wrinkled and he followed her into the building.

A few doors down to the left of the entrance were closed when suddenly one popped open to reveal a handful of people crowding out of the class into the hall.

Mamoru quickly ducked behind one of the many large pillars in the hall and peeked out too see Makoto emerge from the crowd with a much shorter golden haired girl beside her.

He puzzled over the fact that Usagi was even here in a class, after her regular school had let out, and not goofing off like normal.

When the hall was finally devoid of any students Mamoru stepped out and headed over to the class room door to read the sign, which made his brow wrinkle even more.

"Can I help you?" a voice said to his right.

Mamoru turned and saw a man standing there. "Are you the professor of this class?" Mamoru asked him.

"Yes are you interested on taking the course?" the thirtyish looking brown haired man asked.

"No, only… Do you have a young blond named Usagi in your class?"

The professor's eyes light up as he smiled "Ah yes! Miss Tuskino, such a delight to have in our class."

Mamoru cringed at the wistfulness in his voice.

"She is definitely a very bright young lady. Fun loving and one of the quickest wits I've ever had in class. She is a bit late some times but such a talent."

He had clasped his hands in front of him while he spoke and Mamoru just looked at him with his mouth hanging open.

"We are talking about the same girl here right? She has odango hair really annoying laugh?" Mamoru said making circle motions around his head.

The professor looked at him dimly.

"Yes that's her but I don't believe it's very polite to say such things…" The professor realized he was talking to thin air.

Mamoru had left while the man had closed his eyes to sigh out the yes.

That was all he needed to know. Something strange was happening and he didn't know if he liked it.

His image of her was changing and he knew it didn't bode well for him in the long run.

* * *

The crowns doors slid open and Motoki looked up to see Makoto with Usagi this time.

"Hey Usagi, I was worried about you today. What's' up?"

Usagi smiled "Oh nothing, just running behind. You know me."

Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Well I just wanted to stop by real quick and see you Motoki.  
Mako and I are going to the café' you want to come?"

Motoki grinned at her and waved them on.

"I still have a few hours yet before I'm off but thanks' anyway. Bye."

The girls left the game center and went around the corner to the café'. They slid into a green booth and Mako crossed her arms in front of her.

"Usagi, why are you so bent on keeping this a secret from every one?"

Usagi chewed her lip and said softly "I don't want Mamoru to find out." her face grew warm when Mako giggled.

"I know you like him Usagi. Why wouldn't you want him to know you're not the way he thinks?"

Usagi sipped her drink and sighed.

"I don't want him to make fun of me about it. I can take the embarrassment now because I know half the stuff is just misunderstandings, but what if he found out and teased me for it. I don't want that to happen."

Makoto looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you really think he would tease you about this?"

Usagi nodded and Makoto leaned back with a sigh. "Alright but you'd better do a good job at hiding it because I don't like to lie." she said taking a sip of her own drink.

Neither of them had noticed the brown jacket clad man that had slid into a booth behind them.

He had caught the part about someone teasing her but didn't realize until the end of their conversation that they had been talking about him.

Mamoru decided that this was something he wanted to look into. Why did Usagi want to hide herself from him?

He smiled and stayed there nursing his cup of coffee until well after the two girls left the café'.

He then walked to his apartment thinking of ways to check up on Usagi with out her knowing.

* * *

Three days later…

Usagi hurried around the corner rushing to school yet again.

Mamoru stopped on the other side of the street and looked at his watch grinning at her punctual lateness.

Every day, like clock work, she passed that exact spot at seven forty five.

He just laughed and shook his head. He continued on to his classes for the day.

Usagi got to class just as Haruna-sensei was taking roll and sighed in relief knowing she wouldn't bee late to her other classes later.

The day seemed to stretch on and on for her until finally it was time to go home. Usagi laughed as she skipped to the university swinging her satchel in time to the song in her head.

She actually began to love going to the art classes and knew she was learning a great skill that could help her in her goal to be some one _He_ would like.

She slowed down thinking about her plan and grew silent and introspective wondering if this was the right thing to do.

To change who she was for a guy seemed a little wrong to her, but she did so want him to notice her as something other than what he saw every day.

Usagi didn't notice the person standing in front of her on the sidewalk, his nose buried in a book as usual. She bumped into him and immediately bowed in apology.

Mamoru looked down at her relieved she hadn't plowed him down this time.

"Odango, can you ever watch where you're going? The sidewalk is not that small. Course with all those buns you eat I'm not surprised you'd bump into people."

Mamoru tried to stop the words from coming out, but he seemed to have no control around this pretty little spit fire.

Usagi looked up slowly and her face turned red.

He could see the sadness in her eyes after those words left his lips.

He moved to take her arm to stop her from walking away, but he pulled back, not wanting to touch her just yet.

Usagi smiled sadly up at the guy before her, and then turned around to walk down the block towards the university.

Mamoru watched her leave, without a retort, in a shocked silence.

His book fell from his nerveless fingers.

Usagi made it to the class without crying, a feat in it's self if you ask her, and prepared for the lesson.

* * *

Motoki just shook his head at his friend as the man poured out what had happened earlier.

"Why do you push the girl so hard? Young ladies shouldn't be treated like that, Mamoru."

Mamoru stopped tapping the buttons on the arcade game and sighed.

"So you've said a million times. I know I should be nicer to her and I tried to stop myself, really, but I don't know what comes over me. She is just so happy all the time…" he shrugged.

Motoki sighed as well and smacked him on the back. "Well, you're lucky that she gets over things quick."

Mamoru smiled sickly and picked up his jacket to head on back to his apartment.

Usagi went straight home after the class and flung herself down on her bed.

Finally she released the tears that where pent up inside from the earlier harsh words with Mamoru.

Little did the two know that they were thinking of each other at that very moment, and the moon became brighter in the fading light of day.

* * *

The next day was dark with overhanging clouds and blustery gusts.

Autumn had finally arrived in Tokyo.

Usagi feared it would rain before the end of the day, but she really did like the weather being like this.

The crispness to the air, the weak sunlight, ravens calling to each other.

She took a deep breath and smiled, walking with a lighter step.

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming pressure in her chest. Like the felling that she was by herself in a park full of couples.

She knew she felt alone, that something major was missing inside herself. She sighed sadly and turned toward the park to walk down the leave strewn paths.

Mamoru, amazingly, was walking down the same path way that Usagi had just taken.

He stopped on the bridge that stretched over the smaller pond in the park. He bent and rested his elbows on the railing.

Looking out over the beautiful autumn scenery he could do nothing but heave a deep sigh. He could see a few couples out enjoying the day cuddled up next to each other.

Usagi saw him standing there and, as she drew closer, she heard the sigh that left his mouth and she smiled sadly.

_So I'm not the only one who feels this way. I'm totally surprised that Mamoru is the same as me. It's laughable… Well not really. No one should feel like this. I wonder if I can cheer him up somehow. _

Usagi shook herself from her musings and hoped up to him. "Well look who's here. What are you doing Mamoru? Scoping out the next victim?"

Mamoru sighed and, placing his hands in his pockets, stood to turn to her.

"Dumpling head it's a surprise to see you out in this weather. I thought someone like you would be at the mall or the game center."

Usagi crinkled her brow. "Now why would I do that on such a nice day?"

Then she smiled at him.

"Aww Mamoru I didn't know you thought about me that much." She commented on his remark.

Mamoru cocked his sardonic smile at her.

"Usagi I wouldn't think of it." He began to walk away.

"It is sad that you don't have much going on up there, but I wouldn't comment on it if I were you." Usagi smirked at him.

Mamoru stopped and stiffened at her remark.

"You wouldn't comment on it because you have no wish to point out the obvious about your self, Odango."

Mamoru turned back to her to see the redness climbing her neck.

"It's not surprising Mamoru - baka, that you can't even come up with something original. But then you could never be accused of ever being original, now could you?"

Mamoru took a step closer to her. " Funny, I was about to tell you that your outfit was the original ugly but as I look closer I can see that **that** title goes to your awful hairstyle."

Usagi took a step closer to him, the redness fully spreading to her face.

"My hair is a unique statement, thank you very much.

Unlike that ugly green jacket you were so fond of wearing. Oh! Wait, that's true of your entire wardrobe."

Mamoru glared at her.

"The only statement that hair makes is 'Help I've just escaped from the asylum.' Maybe you should go back now. I'm sure it's time for your medication."

"The only medication I need is the kind that make dealing with you a thing of the past you big jerk!"

They were basically standing toe to toe at this point, yelling at one another. Some of the couples around the two just smiled to each other when they saw them arguing.

"Trust me Odango, you'd do the world a favor if you'd just cut those stupid things off and start taking those meds as soon as possible."

Usagi and Mamoru just glared into each others eyes.

"You big jerk!"

"You klutzy, lazy little girl!"

They glared one last time and turned from each other at the same moment and walked away from each other in a huff, muttering to them selves.

Mamoru wound up at the café' he frequented and had a cup of coffee placed before him almost immediately after sitting down.

He had bought a paper on his way in but didn't pick it up.

He stared out the window looking out at the tree lined street, watching the people go by and the leaves drift down to the sidewalk.

Motoki walked in at that moment to spot the head of his best friend near the back, and noticed the serious look on his face as he peered out the window.

"Wow, what has got you so down man?" He said sitting down across from him.

Mamoru finally looked over at him. "I saw Usagi in the park earlier."

Motoki grimaced and leaned forward. "What happened?" as if he didn't know already.

Mamoru shot him a look and knew that was what he was thinking. "She started it Motoki."

Motoki just sighed and said "You didn't make her cry again did you?"

Mamoru shook his head. "She gave as much as she got. I swear she is a shrew sometimes. You know she actually told me I had no taste in clothes."

Motoki could only laugh. "Well she's not as dumb as you try to make her seem."

Mamoru glared at his friend, who was trying not to show the laughter that was dancing in his eyes.

"Funny Motoki, maybe I should tell Reika about that time…" He watched the blood drain out of his friends face.

"You are too harsh Mamoru."

Usagi headed to the temple to see if Rei was done with her chores yet.

On the way she began to really think about her reactions to Mamoru's teasing.

_Why do I let him push me so far? What is it about him that just irks me?_

_I'm not a mean spirited person, I try to get along with every one so… What is it about those eyes that get me every time?_

_I'm fine when I look at him until that smug look comes on his face, into those eyes._

"What is it with me?"

Usagi shook her head and looked up into the very gaze she had just been thinking of.

Shocked she just stood there looking up at him.

Mamoru had seen Usagi walking by the sparkling water of the large pond in the park.

He watched as she slowed, then stopped.

She had such a serious look on her face and emotions shone in her eyes in such a way they shone in the dieing sun light.

The wind picked up and blew strands of her hair around her as leaves flew by. He imagined those to be rose petals and stood amazed at how really beautiful she looked.

Then he saw the regret in her eyes and frowned.

_Is she thinking about me with such a look in her eyes? _

_Does she hate having to speak to me because I tease her so? Motoki said she is a young lady but I've never looked at her that way until now. _

_She looks so vulnerable and sweet right now. What is it about her that gets under my skin like no other? _

_What is it about those eyes that get me every time? _

Mamoru made a decision right then.

He walked up to Usagi who was still searching the sparkling water for some answer, and touched her hand.

She jerked back to herself and looked up at him. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Mamoru, What are you..?"

Usagi was so caught off guard that she couldn't think.

She looked up into those eyes and didn't see the same look she had for so long.

What she saw was sadness.

"Usagi, I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you earlier."

If possible her eyes grew even bigger when she heard those words.

"Mamoru…" she looked away for a moment and then smiled up at him.

"It's okay. I wanted to apologize to you also. I don't mean to say those things to you. They just sort of slip out." She said with a shrug…

Mamoru just looked at her astonished.

Not by the apology but by the smile she had given him, the one that seemed to light up his heart with its honesty.

"I… Thank you Usagi, I feel the same. I just wanted you to know that." He nodded to her and walked away feeling a little lighter now than he had before.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This fan fiction is slightly ooc. When I wrote it I had yet to see all of the original Japanese episodes so the characters are slightly Americanized.)

* * *

Usagi woke up in a good mood the next day.

As she got dressed she thought back on what Mamoru had said to her and smiled.

Maybe today we can start over. No more nasty fights, just plain old talking.

She sighed and made her way down for breakfast with the family.

Mamoru, on the other hand, woke in a terrible mood.

His term paper had been lost the night before and he had to stay up and revise the copy on his computer to get it done, again, for class tomorrow.

He found that no matter how much he prided himself on his control, he still could get really pissed.

Needing a way to vent his frustrations he decided he would take the morning karate class instead of his usual afternoon training.

He got ready and left his apartment with the slam of the door.

Motoki could tell Mamoru was in a bad mood before he even spoke.

The black cloud hung over him most of the day.

Then as the two where leaving the mall after trying to find a gift for Reika's birthday, Motoki saw a familiar figure ahead of them.

_Oh. I hope she doesn't turn around. I don't think today is the day she wants to tangle with him._

He grabbed a hold of Mamoru's shirt and steered him into a store near by.

"Motoki, what are you doing?" Mamoru looked around the shop and blushed.

Not realizing it, in his attempt to get Mamoru out of sight, the two had ducked into a woman's apparel shop.

Motoki finally looked around when he couldn't see Usagi's very noticeable hair any longer, and immediately turned a deep shade of red.

The two ran out of the store as quickly as possible.

"Motoki, What were you thinking?" Mamoru glared at him.

Motoki just looked at him with wide eyes. "Umm… I… Sorry."

"Motoki-onii-san, Mamoru-kun, I didn't expect to see you two here at the mall."

Motoki grimaced and turned to Usagi plastering a smile on his face.

"Usagi, What a surprise."

Mamoru looked at his friend, cocking his eyebrow.

"What's with you Motoki?" Mamoru said puzzled.

Motoki blushed as he put his hand behind his head. "Oh nothing."

Mamoru turned to Usagi and Motoki tensed.

"We're actually here getting Reika a present for her birthday."

"Ooh that's nice. Tell her happy birthday for me Motoki."

Motoki looked at them in shock. They weren't tearing each other apart.

"Uh … I will Usagi. Thank you." He said finally.

Mamoru smiled at Usagi, actually smiled!

Motoki felt like he had missed a step some where.

Usagi looked up at her two friends and smiled

"So, is that all you had planed for today?"

Mamoru nodded.

"Well… They have this new desert bar in the food area and I don't want to go by my self, would you like to go?"

Motoki smiled and Mamoru looked back in that direction.

"Sure Usagi. I could use something cold right now." Motoki said smiling.

_Maybe it will help wake me up. This has got to be a dream._

"I'll treat!" She said laughing.

Mamoru smiled down at her and said

"That sounds great Odango."

Usagi looked up at his grin and smiled.

"You have to get a cherry on top too Mamoru, it might make you sweeter."

Motoki nearly fainted when he heard his friend laugh at Usagi's comment.

"Maybe that's just what I need today Usagi." Mamoru said with a grin.

The day turned out to be a lot better than Motoki thought.

Evidently Usagi and Mamoru had come to a kind of peace because the whole time they were together they didn't argue once.

Mamoru was surprisingly nice to her and even shared her ice cream.

_She has a great smile._ Mamoru thought every now and again.

_He's really sweet when he tries._ Usagi thought as she smiled up at him when he teased Motoki.

They finally left the mall and headed for the park for some exercise.

Usagi smiled and lifted her arms above her head in a stretch.

Mamoru couldn't help but notice how her body looked in the light blue dress she was wearing.

_How could I have never noticed before? She really isn't just some little girl. She has a really nice heart too._

He watched as she bought a balloon for a little girl who had fallen a few moments before. The girl, with tears in her eyes, jumped up and hugged Usagi.

She laughed and hugged the child back.

"Now be careful on your way home okay?" The little girl waved at her and ran towards home.

Mamoru just shook his head and joined Motoki at the railing over looking the pond.

"She really is a nice girl huh?" Mamoru asked his friend.

Motoki smiled and turned to him. "You are just now seeing this? She's always been like that, Mamoru. You just were to busy trying to keep those walls up to see it."

Mamoru looked at Motoki in surprise.

"Sorry to be so straightforward. I just notice things people might not want to see in themselves. Like you and Usagi."

"Both of you like one another, but neither of you does anything about it, Your pride always making you fight instead of just admitting what you feel."

Mamoru's mouth was hanging open.

"You… think Usagi likes me?"

Motoki grinned, glad he didn't get punched.

"Yes, I do. She has since she first saw you that day when she came into the arcade and found out you were friends with me."

Mamoru stood up and gulped.

He looked over at Usagi who was laughing at a bird fighting with a chipmunk over a scrap of bread she'd thrown down.

She tore off another piece and the bird gave up on the other piece for that one. She smiled again, taking joy from such a little thing.

Mamoru could feel his heart getting lighter with every little thing he learned about her.

She walked over to them and leaned over the rail with Motoki.

"You think it will snow this year Motoki?"

Her friend smiled at her. "You wanting a rematch that bad Usagi?" he asked.

She smiled thinking back on the year she had started an all out war with Motoki on the sidewalk.

"You bet! I love the snow. Course I love this time of year too, except for this feeling I sometimes get."

Motoki turned his head to look at her when her voice became a little sad.

"What feeling is that Usagi?"

She could tell he was concerned because she had lost her earlier exuberance.

She smiled at him quickly.

"Oh just some feeling, nothing major." She said waving it away.

Motoki gave her a quick smile and turned to look at the couples rowing across the pond.

Mamoru had noticed the same sound in her voice. It was the same as the other day when they had fought with each other so fiercely.

_There is something in her that she doesn't want to share with just anyone._ He thought, wishing she would tell him.

Him and only him.

When he realized this, his breath caught in his throat.

Usagi turned to look at Mamoru and watched him as he stared out at the water.

She noticed the way his eyes danced in thought, and how deep a blue they were.

_Like the cobalt vase mom has on the window sill of the kitchen._

So deep she felt she could practically drown in them. She blushed and looked away.

I wonder what he is thinking.

Soon it was time for Usagi to go home and the group split up and went their separate ways, all of them happier, their spirits lighter, after spending the day with each other.

* * *

The next day all the girls met at the soda shop above the crown game center.

Usagi was ready for a full day of doing nothing before she had to go to school the next day.

Minnako and Rei were giggling over the new idol magazine, drooling over the guys.

Makoto listened to Ami as she tried to explain how she had completed her new puzzle game while Mako struggled with the bright cube.

Usagi sighed and sipped her drink, staring out the window.

The breezy winds picked up leaves on the sidewalk, blowing them across the way.

As she followed them with her eyes she saw a familiar green jacket moving towards the crown.

She smiled to herself.

_Mamoru is here again. I wonder if Motoki is his only friend around here. I doubt it, he seems so confident._

_He is so much more than I could ever be. Maybe that's the reason he was always teasing me._

Usagi heard the bell over the soda shop door ding as someone came in, bringing her out of her reverie.

Then she noticed the girls had stopped what they were doing to stare over her shoulder. She turned and saw Mamoru walking up to their booth.

Usagi smiled and waved at him.

"Hi Mamoru, Chilling out?"

Mamoru smiled at her attempt of a joke.

"You could say that. How are you girls doing today?"

The group collectively dropped their jaws to the table.

"Are you alright today Mamoru?" Rei asked the man while standing to place a hand on his forehead.

Mamoru shook her hand off and smiled.

"Hey Usagi, have any good ice cream lately?" Usagi laughed startling the girls again and waved as Mamoru went to the counter to get a cup of tea.

"What is going on with you two?" Ami asked while the others stared at her with wide eyes.

"Nothing, we have just stopped fighting so much that's all." Usagi finished off her soda and stood up.

"Well I've got to go. I'll see you all in about an hour ok."

The group waved bye and began talking about what they had just seen when Usagi was out of ear shot.

Mamoru watched Usagi leave and decided he would follow her to see what would take her from being with friends on a Sunday.

Usagi made it to the church just in time.

She walked back to the reception hall, put on an apron and took her place in the line of servers.

Mamoru couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_She is helping the less fortunate._

He thought that she was selfish, yet as he watched her smile that comforting smile at people she didn't even know he could see he was so far from the truth.

_Usagi, How wonderful are you really?_

He smiled and turned to go.

_I never knew the real Usagi, only what I wanted to see. I didn't want to let her in because I am afraid of her._

_I tried to make her seem foolish and stupid so I wouldn't like her because she was getting to me._

_Motoki was right. I've been a fool._

Mamoru decided it was time for him to let go of his fears.

* * *

The next day…

Usagi trudged into the arcade after school grumbling to her self.

She had been late again and gotten detention for eating in class.

Then to top it off she had fallen asleep during an English test and did not have enough time to complete it before the class had ended.

_Mama is going to lock me out of the house again._

She sighed sadly.

Mamoru noticed the down looking Usagi when she walked in.

Shaking his head he stood up and stepped in front of her.

Usagi looked up at him.

She held her breath, hoping he would be nice.

Mamoru grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the game center.

"Mamoru, What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Usagi became quiet as they neared an apartment building.

Mamoru took her up in the elevator to a room with a green door.

He unlocked the apartment and drug Usagi in after him.

"Now, wha… what is all this about Mamoru Chiba?" Usagi stammered.

"It's about this." he whispered as his lips met hers in the softest kiss he had ever felt.

Usagi's heart nearly burst from her chest.

_Oh my… This is my fist kiss! Oh Mamo- Chan._

Her arms came up around his shoulders as she stepped into the kiss.

Mamoru thought he was dieing.

_Usako… I can not believe I am doing this. She is amazing. How could I have never seen it before?_

They pulled away from each other, breathless, and stared into the others eyes.

"Usagi, I have never let anyone close to me before. I've never wanted to, until I saw you the day you bopped me on the head with that paper.

You snuck into my heart and the only way I could think to protect myself was to torment you.

I never meant any of those things I said. I didn't think I could love you Usagi."

Mamoru watched her with his breath caught in his lungs.

"Mamo- Chan. I know, and … I love you too."

Mamoru felt his heart swell as hope filled him up.

"Usako."

Mamoru brought her to him in an embrace.

"I love you Usako." he breathed as their lips met once more.

_This is it. What I've been looking for my whole life. I belong now._

Mamoru thought smiling down at her joy filled eyes.

"Now, what are you doing taking creative writing and arts classes?" Usagi's eyes grew wide.

"You knew?"

Mamoru smiled and then laughed.

He felt better than he had in so long.

"I even talked to your professor, Odango."

Usagi smiled at him.

"You know Mamo- Chan you should never judge a book by its cover!"

They laughed while holding each other, love shining in their eyes.

"This is the best day." Usagi said with a sigh.

"You know, I think this is the beginning of a very interesting future…"

The couple watched as the sun sank behind the Tokyo sky line, love and hope filling their souls.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I have revised it so it will be easier on your eyes as you read. I am a sucker for the romance between Usagi and Mamoru. I didn't like it in the anime how they really didn't get along until after they realized their past selves loved each other, so I like to read/write alternate ways they come together with out the whole princess/prince thing. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Have a Nice Day!


End file.
